Typically, individuals have been restricted to conventional bathrooms in performing hygiene functions, such as using the toilet, washing and or grooming, regardless of their age, physical abilities or mental faculties. However, conventional bathrooms can be problematic for various individuals, such as persons having physical or cognitive disabilities. This is specifically the case for individuals that use mobility assisting devices such as wheelchairs, canes, walkers or the like. As an example, conventional bathroom designs, in both home and institutional environments, may require that an individual in a wheelchair perform a complex ‘dance’ to perform hygiene tasks including traversing around objects and through doors to get to the bathroom, manipulate the door, transfer themselves from the wheel to the toilet, then again from the toilet to the wheelchair to wash his or her hands, and then reverse their traverse. On top of this, conventional bathroom designs also tend to offer insufficient space to allow a caregiver to assist the individual.
In addition, there are various times and situations where performing hygiene functions is inconvenient or unsanitary. For example, truckers, RV-ers, campers and other travelers may not have ready access to bathrooms. In addition, bathrooms that are available may not be suitable as they are not suitably clean.
As such, there is a need for disposable hygiene devices, portable hygiene stations and integrated hygiene stations that provides greater accessibility to individuals in all places including bathrooms. More particularly, there is a need for hygiene devices and hygiene stations designed to assist individuals and caregivers in the performance of toilet and hygiene tasks.